


Cake Time

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, Dave can't bake, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad teaching Dave how to bake and Dave fucks it up. Yay for fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Time

All the tools and ingredients were laid out on the kitchen table, hands washed and aprons on; Dave decided to choose the pink frilly apron for ironic purposes while Mr Egbert wore his plain blue one he normally wears for baking.  
It was supposed to be simple; making a double layer chocolate cake with butter cream frosting as filler in between the two layers of sponge cake. Maybe add some decorations on the top to show off some pizzazz. But it seems Dave didn’t understand the concept of “gentle stirring”; there was cake mix everywhere, all over his apron, on the floor and even in his blonde locks. He kept a straight face as he set down the bowl on the table, which had also been victim to the splatter of cake mix.

Egbert just continued to stir his bowl gently, watching as Dave took off his shades to wipe them clean. “Well I hope you have another mix, Mr E because that was like a land mine, blew up in my face and rained down chocolate flavored goodness, shit’s everywhere.”

“You know I don’t like it when you use that language, Strider.” Mr Egbert scolded, setting his bowl down and starts to help the blonde clean himself up, getting tissues and cleaning up his face, trying to pick out the mix from his hair. “We have plenty more where that came from, do not worry. This is just practice.”

The father slid his thumb across the blonde’s cheek, wiping off the dough that smudged there. Dave breathed out a sigh and leaned into Egbert’s hand unintentionally, feeling the warmth of his palm against his chilled cheek, it was comforting. 

Mr Egbert didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to, with this boy, he always felt at ease, and Dave always felt calmer when he was around him too. They were in their own little world for a while; Egbert didn’t pull his hand away, seeing the boy visibly relax under the gentle touch. After a few moments, Dave pulled away and went to the cupboard in search of more cake mix and Egbert went back to work on his bowl of chocolate mix, a doting smile hiding under the shadow of his hat.


End file.
